Broken little families and broken little boys
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: "Rachel, grab a blanket." Dicks' voice was terse, raising in volume when she didn't move. "Rachel!" Her head snapped up and his voice softened again, eyes pleading and gentle. Gar needs a blanket, Rach." Gar breaks his arm and can't control his shifts, the agony sending everyone into a panic. Gar has to go back to the chief but theres no way in hell dicks leaving him there


(AN: okay there's no good place to put this in the show timeline wise so let's just say it's after the events of the finale but I've skipped the part where they defeat Rachel's dad. So all the stuff in the show happened but they don't have to deal with her dad or mum anymore. Idk work with me here haha

Also, THIS IS NOT WRITTEN AS SLASH. NO SLASH BETWEEN GAR AND RACHEL NO WAY THAT ACTRESS IS 14 AND GAR IS PLAYED BY A 23 YR OLD WE DONT FUCK WITH THAT. this fic is written from a brother sister relationship and if you read this and ship them ya nasty because it is 100% based upon those actors.)

"Garfield!" Dicks' voice was loud and panicked enough to snap Rachel out of her shock but her eyes remained glued to the young boy writhing on the ground.

They'd been training in the gym of Batman's safe house where they'd been staying, but it had gotten out of hand so quickly. And it was all their fault.

Garfield had been in his tiger form, leaping up on equipment and up onto a beam near the ceiling. Dick had thrown his staff, knocking Garfield off balance, Kory had thrown the ball of heat, the fire eating at the beam beneath his paws and Rachel...Rachel had just watched it happen.

Garfield had roared as he fell, body seeming to snap back into his human form for a split second before he landed on the hard floor. He'd fallen from a decent height and the sound of his arm breaking beneath him was loud enough to make Rachel flinch.

And then the screaming started. Gar, in pain, and everyone else, in panic.

"Shit!"

"Gar!"

Dick dropped to his knees beside the boy, hands reaching out but falling short as Garfield's feet scrabbled against the floor as if trying to crawl away from the pain. He turned to Rachel, eyes wide and desperate. "Can you heal him?"

Kory's gaze turned her way at the question but Rachel shook her head, feeling her throat close up as she tried not to cry. "I- last time I tried he just got worse! He almost died, I almost killed him. I don't- I can't-"

Dick looked back to Gar, frustrated and unable to get the boy to stop screaming. "Dammit. Gar, its okay!"

They were disappointed and Gar was in pain. Rachels eyes pricked with tears and she blinked to hold them back. "I'm sorry."

Dick frowned, eyes finding hers again. "No, it's okay. We'll get him some help somewhere else. It'll be okay."

Kory was holding back, standing over the two boys and shifting from foot to foot uncertainly. "Where? We can't take him to the hospital!"

"I know! Just let me think!" Dick bit out the words and Rachel didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. Gar just wouldn't stop screaming; agonised sobs tearing from his throat as he writhed on the floor.

"Rachel, grab a blanket." Dicks' voice was terse, raising in volume when she didn't move. "Rachel!" Her head snapped up and his voice softened again, eyes pleading and gentle. Gar needs a blanket, Rach."

It was his softness that made her move and she quickly slipped away to grab what her friend needed. His screams were so loud she could still hear them as she ran, echoing through the halls and cold rooms and she pressed her lips together to stop from falling apart.

Dick leaned down, hands landing on Garfield's waist to keep him still. "Gar, hey, it's okay. Your arm is broken but you're gonna be okay. Try to breathe, buddy."

His arm was definitely broken, the limb snapped and wonky, fingers useless and limp but that wasn't their only problem.

"Dick." Kory's words were steady but she looked a little nervous where she stood behind the boys and Dick quickly looked to where she was pointing.

Gars body was shifting, trying to change but moving and morphing a broken bone was impossible and more painful than anything Garfield had ever experienced.

The poor boy sobbed through every scream, tears streaming down his face. Kory didn't know what to do, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. Present her with a threat and she'd take care of it but taking care of people? She didn't know how to do that.

Dick, who had patched himself up more times than was healthy, quickly smoothed his palms over Garfield's cheeks, fingers catching the tears that slipped down his temples and into his hair, pulling the boys gaze to his.

"Gar, I know it hurts but you need to focus on being human. Try and slow your breathing."

Garfield's screams collapsed into pants and sobs, words coming as a whimper as his whole body shook. "I can't." He groaned, teeth clenching together as his back arched off the floor, skin rippling with green.

Sweat broke out across his face, eyes glazed over with pain and exhaustion. "The tiger...its trying to protect me but I can't shift like this. Dick...it hurts."

Dicks forehead creased in concern, eyes softening. "I know, buddy. We're gonna get you some help, I promise."

Rachel ran back in then, a dark blue blanket clutched tightly in her hands, eyes huge and scared at the sight of her friend in trouble. Garfield wasn't even trying to cover himself, too consumed by his pain and panic. Dick had draped his own jacket across the boy's hips but reached for the blanket as Rachel stood there, frozen.

It was just like back at the house. Garfield was hurt and she couldn't do anything. She was useless, nothing but a scared kid with something in her she couldn't control.

Dick had already turned back to Garfield and Rachel was just so glad to have him there to take care of them all.

"Gar, I'm going to wrap you up and get you to the car, okay? Kory, go get the engine started. Rachel, go get his things."

Garfield tried to do as Dick said and just concentrate on his breathing but as soon as Dick started to move him the pain grew exponentially worse and he could do nothing but scream.

Dick wrapped the blanket around the kid, scooping him up in his arms and mumbling reassurances the whole time. "I know, I'm sorry but you're gonna be okay, buddy. I got you. I'm gonna take care of you, okay?"

Kory was already in the driver's seat when they got outside and Rachel raced ahead to open the back door for them, a bag of Gars clothes in hand.

Garfield let out another groan between clenched teeth, the grip of his good hand tightening on Dicks' shoulder as it morphed and changed shape, claws extending.

Dick let out a stuttered gasp as he stiffened, eyebrows pinching together. "Ugh-Gar, bud, I know it hurts but could you retract the claws, please?"

Garfield tipped his head towards Dicks' shoulder, pressing his overheated forehead to the others cool neck. It took some concentrating but he removed his shaky paw from Dicks' shoulder, claws slipping from his skin, blood staining the tips of his fingers as they reshaped themselves.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I know." Dick bent down, manoeuvring Gar into the back seat before racing around to the other side and sliding in. Gar was slumped against the seat, sweating and shaking and he listed sideways, too tired to hold himself up. Dick caught him easily and pulled him to his chest, holding him through the pain.

"Rachel, get in the front." She did as she was told, Gar letting out another cry that rolled into a growl. His good hand smacked against the back of Rachel's seat but it wasn't a hand exactly. The palm was too wide and green, claws tearing into the seat.

Rachel jumped back, sucking in a surprised breath as Kory sped them all onto the road. Dick hugged Garfield from behind, out of breath voice close to his ear. "I need you to calm down! There isn't enough room in this car for you to shift!"

Gar growled again, bones cracking up his spine as they tried to change, elongating and widening, shoulders rippling. "I can't!"

Rachel's back was pressed to the dash, sitting backwards in her seat, her eyes glued to her friend as he writhed in Dicks hold.

"Dick! I can't control it! ARRUGHH!" Garfield's blanket fell to his waist as he sat up, back arching, his bare chest heaving for breath, another scream ripping through him as his claws raked down the seats, tearing them open.

The car swerved, rocking from all the moving around and Rachel screamed as the tires screeched.

"Dick, do something!" Kory's voice was raised and almost angry, spurring Dick to move.

"Dammit! I'm sorry, Gar!" It was something that Batman had taught him so long ago yet his fingers knew their role well and he quickly pressed his fingers to the pressure points at the back of Garfield's neck, his other hand coming up to smack his forehead, stunning him and sending him back.

Garfield let out a small grunt of surprise as Dicks' palm struck him and he slumped back against the older boys chest, eyes flickering closed.

The car went suddenly quiet, Gar's claws melting away and good hand dropping from the seat to swing down, limp and quiet.

Rachel panted, heart thumping at the sight of Gar dropping so suddenly and she lunged forward to reach for him, Dick catching her hand before she could.

"He's okay, I just knocked him out. He'll be out for a while but he won't be in pain."

Rachel took her hand back, trusting Dick as he nodded to her. "Turn around and put your seatbelt on, it's not safe to sit like that."

She quickly did as he told her, Kory watching the two boys through the rearview mirror and sighing. "Dick, where am I even driving?"

He didn't want to answer that, knowing what they'd say, and he stalled, pulling Gars blanket back up his chest and pulling him into his lap so he could hold him more comfortably. "He needs help and we can't bring him to a hospital, you know that."

Kory shrugged, urging him on. "Okay...so, where?"

There was no getting around it. Dick bit back a sigh. "The Chief can help him-"

"No!" Rachel was turned around in her seat again, hands gripping the back of it as she pleaded, almost crying. "We can't send him back there! The Chief hurt him! He was so mean and-"

Dick was just as scared and desperate as she was and he held Gar tight as he interrupted, trying to get her to understand. "I don't like it either, but we aren't leaving him there. I promise you, I will not leave Gars side for a minute but we have to do something, Rachel. He needs help."

Her eyes were so wide, tears making her blue eyes seem brighter in the quiet of the car. She watched Dick as he stretched a hand towards her, offering both comfort and the truth. She reached out her own, taking his hand and using her powers to feel what he was feeling.

Whenever she did it to Kory she mostly felt nothing beyond two-dimensional emotions with no root or depth. With Gar it was erratic and visceral, a million thoughts and feelings trying to take precedence at once. But with Dick, it was easy because there was only one thing driving him forward. He would protect the occupants of that car with his life, from anything, always.

Rachel nodded and let go of his hand, watching him use it to hug Gar tighter and she sat back in her seat, head down and voice quiet. "Okay."

With all the excitement temporary over with, Dick felt tired and he sat back against his seat and looked down at the boy in his arms. He was breathing deeply, eyes softly closed but the tear tracks had not disappeared from his face and Dick carefully wiped them away with his sleeve, words quiet, spoken for Garfield only.

"You'll be okay. I promise."

::::

The car stopped in front of the giant looming mansion and Kory jumped out, Rachel right behind her.

With no visitors to bother them, the pounding knocks on the door quickly brought the occupants of the house outside, confusion melting into shock when they saw who it was.

"Whos-?"

Kory didn't wait, pushing Cliff aside to stride into the house. "Where's the Chief? We need him to fix Gar."

Rita appeared behind Cliff, gloved hands floating delicately over her dress. "What happened to Garfield?"

Rachel held the door open as Dick lifted Gar from the car, cradling him to his chest and taking extra care not to bump those green locks on the way out.

His head flopped against Dicks' shoulder and he moaned a little at the movement. Rita gasped at the sight of her dear Garfield, unconscious and naked with nothing but a blanket around him.

"What happened?!"

Dick carried the boy up the steps towards the others, answer overlapping with Korys shouts for Chief as she looked for him through the house. "He broke his arm. I had to put him out so he wouldn't shift in the car."

Rita's face began to melt, features sagging as her eyes pricked with tears. Garfield looked so small in Dicks' arms, breaths breaking up into stuttered pants as he began to wake up.

"We need to get him inside." Larry pulled the door open, face unreadable because of...well, the bandages and sunglasses.

Kory came back to usher them through, pulling Rachel to her side as Chief walked in, leaning heavily on a cane. "Quickly, bring him to my lab."

Cliff's heavy metal boots clunked against the hardwood floors as he shuffled backwards arm stretching out to lead Dick down the hall. Did Cliff have feet or were they shoes? He couldn't take them off so they couldn't be shoes, but they couldn't be feet, they were shaped like boots. Garfield moaned against Dicks' neck and he quickly decided he didn't have time to think about it.

Chief walked them all through to his lab, Dick heading for the table to lay Gar down when Chief shook his head. "Not here. Further down."

Cliff, Rita and Larry seemed to share a haunted look before turning away, urging Kory and Rachel to come with them. "You won't want to see. Garfield doesnt like anyone seeing what's down there. Not even us."

Rita took Rachel's hand, pulling her back and the young girl squeezed the hand in hers but didn't relent. "No, I want to stay with him. Dick?"

Chief was waiting impatiently and Gar was moving against him, whimpers escaping his mouth with each breath. Dick didn't have time. "Go with them. I'll take care of Gar. Kory, take care of her."

Kory nodded, pulling Rachel back as she tried to follow, Dick heading further into the heart of the mansion with Chief. "Gar! I'll be waiting right here! Dick, don't leave him!"

Kory held the girl's shoulders tight, stopping her from following her heart down the hall. In the short time, she'd known Gar she'd become protective of him, the two of them bonded, unlike anything she'd felt before. She'd never had any siblings, never even had any close friends and she didn't want to lose him so soon after finding him.

She didn't trust Chief not to hurt him again either and the sight of them disappearing down the dim hall made her shiver in Kory's hold.

"He'll be okay. Dick will keep him safe." Kory's hands swept comfortingly down Rachels' arms, warming her chills away but Rachel still felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I know but...Gar was so scared."

Kory hadn't known what to do with a screaming Garfield but she could handle a crying Rachel. She pulled the girl to her chest and hugged her tight, skin glowing just a little as she warmed the two of them, hand running gently through Rachel's hair.

"And that made you scared too. It's okay."

Rachel nodded against Kory's chest, closing her eyes as she cried. She'd lost two mothers in the past few months alone and she made sure to hold her new one as tight as she could, using her thumping heartbeat to calm her own racing one.

Dick almost wanted to cry too, walking into the second lab. It was darker like it hadn't been used in a while and it was...awful.

An examination table lay in the middle of the cold space, thick leather straps waiting for the patient that lay on it, chains reinforcing the loops that waited for wrists and ankles. Dick didn't even want to imagine Gar being tied down like that but Chief was getting impatient, voice rising as he pulled on sterile gloves.

"I cannot treat him while he shifts! Put him down!"

Gar lurched in his hold, good hand coming up to clamp down on Dicks shoulder, fingers unknowingly pressing down on the puncture marks there. There wasn't anything else to do. Dick carried Garfield over to the table and laid him down, hating himself as the boy moaned in pain.

His good hand grabbed at Dick, not wanting to lose contact, and Dick held it tight, other palm gently pressing Gar's chest to keep him laying down. His bare feet kicked clumsily against the padded table, pain making him squirm. "Shhh, Gar. I'm here."

"You're okay, Garfield. You're back where you belong." Chief hobbled over with his cane and yanked the boys blanket up to expose his pale thigh, using one hand to hold his leg still while the other pressed a needle to the soft flesh.

"What is that? What are you giving him?" Dicks heart rate spiked sharply at Gars cry of pain from the needle, before his head thumped back against the table, eyes rolling back.

"Just a sedative, to keep him from moving while I treat him."

Gar sighed, grip loosening on Dicks hand and breaths evening out and Chief brought his disapproving gaze to Dick. "Now, how about you tell me who you are and why you have my patient?"

:::::::::::::::::

Larry strode back into the lounge where everyone was sitting around on couches, the air thick with worry and tension. He handed Rachel her hot chocolate and for once she didn't complain about being treated like a child. She was scared and sad and all she wanted was to stay in Kory's warm arms until everything was better.

"Thank you."

Rita reached out a gloved hand and touched Rachels' knee, Kory's arm tightening around the girl's shoulder protectively as she did.

"It's going to be alright. Chief will take good care of Garfield."

Rachel knew they all trusted and loved Chief but she couldn't help but see him as the man that had hurt her and Gar. She kept her eyes on the floor as she spoke, voice nasal and wet through her sniffles. She wasn't crying anymore but her nose was all gummed up and gross and she wished he had a tissue.

"What's in the other lab? Why doesn't Gar like anyone seeing what's down there?"

Rita's eyes flickered away, her reassuring smile slipping into something sadder as Larry leaned forward from his seat and offered Rachel a handkerchief.

"That lab is for Chiefs more...dangerous or difficult patients. Gar spent a lot of time there when he first arrived. We went there to help out with a few things but mostly Chief kept us out. It wasn't the easiest time for Gar."

Rachel blew her nose and rubbed a hand over her eyes, tired. Cliff was the only one not situated on a couch and he sighed, looking out the window as he spoke, downhearted. "He doesn't talk about it and he straight up refuses to go back in there. Poor kid."

Rita took a deep breath in through her nose, features solidifying a little more as she nodded, almost trying to convince herself her words were true. "It'll be okay. Garfield is getting the help he needs."

Rachel felt even worse. "If I could just use my powers he wouldn't have to go back there. I should be able to help him. I-" Larry pressed the hot chocolate back into her hands, urging her to take a sip and though Rachel couldn't see his expression beneath the bandages and glasses, she could feel his kindness through his touch and his voice.

"Hey, it's not your fault and Gar wouldn't want you to feel bad. Here, drink it. You'll feel better. You'll see."

::::::::::::::::::::::

"I didn't steal him, he wanted to come with us." Dick was losing his cool, hating the Doctor more for each condescending word that came from his mouth.

"It doesn't matter what he wants, he's a boy. I saved him, I will decide what happens to him."

Dick watched as Chief studied Gar's x-rays, clenching his teeth as he argued, protective nature rising up in him. "That's not how it works."

Chief put the scans down on a tray waiting nearby and ignored Dicks statement entirely. "Strap him down. I need to reset the bone."

Dick looked back down at the chain and leather cuffs hanging from the table. "I thought you had him sedated."

Chief's eyes narrowed a fraction, clearly unhappy to have someone repeatedly question him. "I have but unfortunately Garfield's powers make him dangerous. If I reset the bone he could react poorly, whether I have him sedated or not. In times of danger or pain Garfield's other side, the tiger is at risk of taking over to protect him."

Dick still didn't move and Chief sighed, pushing him out of the way "If you aren't willing to do what has to be done to help him, then go."

"I'm not leaving him alone with you." Dick stood his ground, pushing back against Chief's hand, refusing to move. He was stronger than the scientist and they both knew it. Chief took his hand away and raised his chin, narcissistic and stubborn.

"Have you forgotten that I am the one who saved Garfield when everyone else had given up on him? I care about Garfield. I would never waste his potential by harming him."

There was that phrasing again like Gar was a thing and not a person. Dicks' hands clenched into fists and he bared his teeth just a little as he spoke, anger boiling inside his stomach. "People hurt those they care about all the time. He's not a science project for you to exploit."

"That's exactly what he is. The information I learn from this boy and his powers could push science further than ever before. He knows that. It's not personal."

Dick hated when immoral people used that excuse. The number of times some dirtbag had told him the lives they'd taken had been for some greater purpose could be counted in the sleepless nights he'd had when he used to work in Gotham. He thought he'd escaped that kind of thinking.

"When you're hurting children, it always is."

Chief had had enough, leaning on his cane as he turned back to the table, spreading a hand in front of him as if presenting Garfield to Dick. "If you think you can treat him then go ahead. Fix him."

Dick ground his teeth together, nails biting into his palm and knuckles bleaching white. He didn't know how to help him, that was the problem. It didn't matter how much Dick hated the doctor, they needed him.

Chief raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"Fine." Dick relented, hating every moment of it.

Thankfully, Gar didn't move when Dick picked up his wrists, slipping them in the restraints and pulling them tight, chains rattling as he moved them. Strapping down Gars broken arm made him feel sick, the boy's breathing stuttering in pain but leaving it free was too risky.

Chief didn't seem to care about his patient's dignity and waited impatiently for Dick to finish tucking the blanket around Gar's waist before tying his ankles down too.

"And that one." Chief pointed to the last, wide, band waiting until Dick had pulled it tight across Gars bare chest.

"Now, I will reset the bone but it may take a few tries. The sedatives I gave him won't be enough to hold him through the pain and he'll be fighting me. You may not want to be in here."

Dick didn't want to see Gar being hurt but he didn't hesitate. "I said I'm not leaving him."

Chief propped his cane up against the table, shuffling awkwardly until he was sure he could hold himself up to use both his hands. His voice was almost bored. "Fine. Step back, please."

Dick did but kept his eyes on what Chief was doing, his hands circling around Gar's broken arm and squeezing.

The first adjustment was less of a snap and more a grinding of bones and Gar lurched up as much as he could against the straps holding him down. He screamed, eyes changing to something more catlike as his teeth elongated, chest straining against the leather that held him down.

"Garfield, stay still!" Chief's voice was hard and commanding and Dicks shoulders immediately straightened, pulling back in instinct at the order.

But the pain searing through Gar's arm was so intense, it sliced through the drugs in his system and tore at him, pulling screams from his already raw throat. His survival instincts kicked in full force, telling him to fight back and his tiger was more than happy to oblige.

He pulled at the restraints, table shaking and rattling as he fought and Dick tried his best to placate the kid.

"Gar! Stay still! Chief, stop!"

The doctor shook his head, annoyed, rearing a hand back before sending it arcing down to slap his patient across the face, Garfield's head snapping to the side from the force of it. "Control it, Garfield!"

Dick reached for the boy again, panic squeezing his chest. "Stop!"

Chief ignored him, squeezing Gar's arm once more. "It needs to be now!"

This time the snap of Gar's bone was sharp and sickening and the pain blurred his thoughts until he was nothing but an animal in pain, reacting on instinct. He roared, the sound loud enough to hurt Dicks' ears, and he pulled his good arm against the straps, the biting pain of them pinching his skin drowned out by the fire in his arm.

Dick had his hands extended, reaching to soothe Gar and he flinched back as Garfield's pale skin stained green, chains breaking. Gar's clawed hand swung right at Dicks' chest, tearing his shirt and the skin beneath and sending him crashing into the wall.

Dicks senses blurred as his head smacked the wall and he sunk to the floor, hands slapping against the cold concrete to keep him upright.

"That's enough, Garfield!" Dick watched as Chief grabbed another syringe, slamming it to Gars thigh and pressing down the plunger. Gar's roars melted into the gasps and moans of a boy in pain and he sagged against the table.

Dicks' head spun, eyes slipping closed as Gars' good arm flopped over the side of the table, limp, human hand swinging. Dick felt himself sagging against the wall and he sank to the floor, unconscious.

::::::::::::::

Pain pressed itself into Dicks awareness, sinking into the blackness he was lying in- and suddenly he was lurching up, gasping as his senses tried to take everything in at once.

His hands pushed away the ones touching him and he pressed his back against a wall behind him, away from whoever it was, their voice bored and irritated. "Stay still, please. I need to finish securing this."

Dick panted, looking down at his chest where Chief was wrapping bandages around his torso, red seeping through the white just a little at his jostling. His shirt was on the ground a few feet away, ruined.

Chief sighed as Dick tried to orient himself, head still spinning. "You've opened the cuts again. I just closed those."

"Where's Gar?" Information was swarming into his mind and Dick blinked his double vision away. He was on the ground in the lab at Chief's mansion. Gar had been hurt and he was no longer tied to the table behind the doctor.

Chief ignored his question, seeming to be a habit of his, and carefully secured the last end of the bandages to Dicks' chest. "The cuts aren't deep but you'll need to keep them clean and dry for a few days."

Dick pushed his hands away and pressed his own hands to the wall behind him, working to get on his feet as he grunted. "How long was I out?"

Chief watched him stand, gripping his own cane as he got up off the floor. "About fifteen minutes. You took a nasty hit, you might have a minor concussion. Take it easy."

Dick didn't want to take it easy. His kid was gone. He grit his teeth, hand thrusting out and gripping Chief's collar, dragging him forward. "Where is he?"

The man grunted, attempting to push Dick back. "He is-" Dick didn't bother listening to rest of his sentence, a different noise catching his attention. It seemed to be coming from deeper in the room, somewhere in the darkness of the stretching lab.

It was Gar. He was crying, voice strained and wet as he sniffled. "Please. Let me out. I promise I'll be good. I won't hurt anyone. Please, Chief. I don't like it in here. Don't leave me like this."

Dick dropped the doctor from his hand, following the voice to the other end of the lab. It was too dark to see, the only light filtering through being what meagre moonbeams could make their way through the grimy windows far up near the ceiling.

"Gar?" Dick inched closer, squinting to see some sort of metal cage, taking up most of the space.

Gar cried again, voice rough and worn out. "Dick. Help me."

Chief flipped the light switch and the bulbs hanging above them flickered on, illuminating the horrible scene that lay before Dick.

It was indeed a cage, one that might house an actual tiger at a zoo or circus, no floor save for the cold concrete where Garfield was curled. He was in the corner, new cast wrapped around his arm, face pale and tired, tear tracks clear as day on his dirtied cheeks.

He was still naked, nothing but his blanket to cover himself, clutched tightly to his chest as he shivered against the cage bars. His glassy eyes fluttered over the bandages on Dicks' chest and he dropped his head, letting it hang heavy from his neck as he moaned. "I'm sorry."

Dick felt sick, nausea rolling up his throat but it wasn't from the concussion. His feet scuffed against the floor as he made his way to the cage, hands coming up to hold the bars, watching the boy cry inside.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know it was you. I would never- It was an accident. Dick, you have to believe me."

Dick's eyes pricked with tears but he pushed his words through the lump in his throat. The poor boy. He didn't deserve any of it. "I do, Gar, its okay. It wasn't your fault."

The kid hiccuped, holding his blanket close with his casted hand and using his other to grip the bars and pull himself up on shaky legs. His knees wobbled and it clearly took a lot more effort than walking should. Dick watched, horrified, hands reaching through the bars as if he could help hold him up.

"Open the door, please." Gar stumbled forward, knees wobbling and feet tripping over themselves, only making it a few steps before his hand slipped from the bar and he fell, hitting the floor with a grunt. Dick watched the boy whimper, curling on the ground, too tired to try again and he turned to Chief rage burning through him once again.

"You drugged him."

The doctor didn't seem to care, cleaning up his equipment as he spoke. "To keep him docile, yes."

Dick had never wanted to punch the man more. "He's not an animal! He's a kid and he's scared!"

He turned back to Garfield as the boy whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks anew, holding himself up off the ground with a shaking hand.

"Please let me out, Dick. I'll be good. I won't shift again, I promise. Please just...I can't stay in here. I can't- not like last time."

The thought that the boy could be familiar with the cage hurt something deep inside Dick and he grabbed the padlock on the door. "It's okay, buddy. I'm gonna get you out. You won't have to stay in here ever again."

The hope in the kids' eyes broke Dicks heart, even more so when it disappeared at Chief's words. "Dick, he needs to stay in there, for his and our protection. He's dangerous."

Gar started to cry again, laying back down on the floor, too tired to hold himself up. His blanket was curled around his stomach and hips, leaving his chest to ripple with goosebumps, shoulders shaking. Someone he had cared about was telling him he was a monster and it hurt almost as bad as his arm did.

Dicks' voice was hard, defiant. No one was going to tell him that the sweetest fifteen-year-old he'd ever met was dangerous. Sure, when Gar turned into a tiger Dick kind of wanted to shit himself but he'd seen Garfield curled up on the couch in his tiger form, Rachel tucked up against his side and sound asleep after he'd calmed her down from a nightmare. There was nothing dangerous about that boy.

"If you honestly believe that Gar could hurt any of us, you don't know him at all."

Chief looked smug and Dick focussed on breathing deeply to make sure he didn't run over there and punch the asshole in the face. "He threw you against a wall and clawed you twice."

Dick could hear Gar sniffle, whimpering another round of apologies behind him but he kept his eyes on Chief. "That's different. You were hurting him. He was trying to protect himself. I'm letting him out."

His eyes scanned the room, quickly finding the key for the cage waiting on a tray along with a new shirt and a folded pair of sweats. One of the others must have delivered it for him and Gar while he was knocked out. He moved towards it, Chief doing the same, doctors hands snatching them up before Dick could get to them.

"I can't let you do that."

Dick had lost any shred of patience he had left. "I don't give a fuck what you think. I'm taking him home."

He snatched the keys from the doctor's hand, ignoring the grunt of indignation he got in return. He grabbed the shirt and sweats from the tray before he moved back to the cage, unlocking the padlock and throwing it to the ground.

Chief wouldn't relent, even if he knew he was physically outmatched, he didn't stop trying to convince Dick he was wrong.

"We can't be sure he's stable. He could turn again at any moment."

Gar looked upset at the harsh words, spat out by a man he had once trusted, face scrunching tight as he choked on a sob. He was so tired.

Dick ignored the attempt to goad him. "I trust him."

"With your life?" Gar whimpered at Chiefs clear implication that he could kill Dick.

There was that smug look again and Dick was sure he was going to punch him if he didn't get out of there. He met his eyes, unwilling to back down. "Yes."

Chief looked annoyed that it hadn't worked and Dick swung the door of the cage open, stepping inside. He expected Garfield to reach for him, to at least allow him to help but the boy turned away, rolling on his side, away from Dick.

"He's right, I could hurt you. I did hurt you. You should just leave me here."

Dick knelt next to him, laying his hands on Gar's arm to feel his cold skin and the shivers wracking through him. "That wasn't your fault, buddy and you know I'm not leaving you anywhere. I promised, remember?"

Gar sniffled, eyes scrunched closed, cheek pressed to the floor. "You promised Rachel."

Dicks' hands rubbed gently over that cold, pale skin, attempting to warm him up. "It applies to you too, Gar. I promise I'm not gonna leave you, not in some cage, not with this man. Never."

Dicks' hands slipped under Gar's arms, about to lift him from the floor when the boy flinched, pulling away, hands tucking tight to his chest.

Dick stopped, sad because he knew why Gar had his eyes closed, why he clenched his hands into fists and pressed them against the floor.

His voice was quiet and tired, just hoping he'd believe him. "I'm not afraid of you, Gar."

The sob came immediately. "You should be."

"No, never." He tried again, slipping his arms under Gars back and lifting him from the floor. This time the teenager let him, body heavy and weak as Dick pressed him to his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

Gar practically melted in his hold, tears flowing freely down his cheeks and breaths coming choppy and quick against Dicks' neck. Dick rubbed his warm hands over Gar's back, muttering reassurances until he'd calmed down.

"It's okay. You're okay, I got you."

Once he'd calmed down a little, Dick laid him back down and shoved the new shirt over his own head, ignoring the sharp pains pulling under his bandages.

"Let's get you dressed and back with the others, okay? You want help?" There wasn't much choice, Gar was too weak to do it himself but the fact that he'd been asked instead of simply being told, made his eyes water again and he sniffed, nodding gratefully.

Dick was so gentle, pushing the sweatshirt over Gar's head before lifting each one of his arms into the sleeves. He slipped a warm hand under the small of Gars back and lifted him enough that the material wouldn't get bunched up, pulling the sweatshirt down over his tummy with the other.

Next came the pants and Dick took special care to make sure Gars blanket was covering him the whole time. He may have already seen him naked but Gar had been held down, sedated and put in a cage. He deserved to be treated like a person rather than a thing or an animal.

One heavy foot into a pant leg, one more foot, then eyes that carefully remained on his own hands as he shimmied them up Gars thighs, hand lifting him at the small of his back once more to get them all the way up. "There, you go, nice and warm."

He gave Gar a moment to breathe, gently cleaning the teenagers face free from tears as his battered throat croaked out his embarrassed question.

"Did anyone see?"

Dick didn't understand at first, shaking his head and sliding a hand behind Gar's neck to help ease him up to sitting. "I had you in the blanket the whole time-"

But he shook his green haired head. "No. Did they see me...in here?"

Those eyes were wide and ashamed, not wanting anyone to see him as they monster Chief had made him out to be.

Dick held his gaze for a moment, unable to look away from all that pain but he finally blinked and shook his head. "No. Rachel and Kory are with the others. Chief wouldn't let them in."

At least he'd done something right. Gar looked relieved and took a deep breath before pulling his knees up, preparing to get to his feet.

With all the drugs in his system Gar couldn't walk on his own and he leaned heavily on Dick as they made their way out. Chief knew he couldn't stop them from leaving and he watched them walk out, hating the older boy for stealing his patient once again.

Gar was clearly still in some pain from his arm and from the fresh bruises wrapped around his wrists and ankles from the restraints and he worked to keep his breaths even as they stumbled out.

They made their way back to the others, Rachel seeing them first and running towards them.

"Gar!"

She'd been waiting so long she wouldn't have remembered to be gentle if he hadn't looked so terrible. Both boys did and she slowed her running steps before she could crash into them.

Gar offered her a wonky smile, casted hand hanging heavy at his side, his other slung across Dicks' shoulders. "Hey, Rach."

The girl's eyes filled with tears almost immediately and she flung her arms around his middle, pressing her face to his shoulder.

"I was so worried!"

Gar pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he lifted his casted arm and carefully wrapped it around her as much he could with an arm that didn't bend. "Sorry. I'm okay now."

Rachel sniffed against his shirt feeling horrible for her part in his misery. "I'm sorry for not healing you. It's just that last time I made it worse but now you've had to go through all of this and…" She shuddered, a sob bubbling up out of her mouth as she squeezed him tighter. "I could hear you screaming. I'm so sorry Gar."

Dick knew what Garfield would do before he'd even moved and he lowered Gars arm from around his shoulders, placing his hands instead, at the teenager's waist so that he could use both arms. Because it was Gar and even if he was too weak to stand he would make sure he hugged Rachel and made her feel better.

"It's not your fault. I'm okay. I'm sorry for scaring you."

Kory sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, everyone stop apologising for everything. Dick, is he really okay?"

Rachel let go of Gar and the boy stumbled, knees giving out and almost sending him to the floor. Dick caught him and wrapped his arm back around his shoulder, eyes meeting Korys.

"Chief gave him something to help calm him down." His tone was conversational and calm but his gaze on Korys made it clear what he meant and the woman nodded. "We better get going then."

"You can't be going so soon!" Rita, Cliff and Larry were all watching the small family and Gars face lit up with a smile.

"Guys! I missed you!" Gar tried to stumble forward and Rita quickly closed the distance between them, running a gloved hand over his hair and kissing his brow.

"We missed you too. Can't you stay?"

Dick didn't want to stay another minute but he let Gar talk, knowing that the strange people in front of them had been the boys only family once. "I wish I could but...I can't. There's just too much...Pain here. That lab…" He shivered and no one pressed any further. He'd been through more than any child should have.

Cliff handed him a bag stuffed with his books, clothes and candies. "Come back to visit? It's quiet without you here, brat."

Gar smiled at the almost fond name as Rachel took his bag for him. "I will."

Larry sniffed and cleared his throat, handing him a giant Tupperware container full of food. "I made you lunch. Take care of yourself kid."

Rachel took it too, knowing Gar wouldn't be able to hold it in his weak state.

Gar just nodded, glad to see them all again but sad to have to leave them once more. He really did love them.

"Bye guys."

Dick half carried him out, the four of them making their way to the car as Cliff, Rita and Larry waved their goodbyes.

Garfield was exhausted, the drugs and the excitement of the day making his eyelids droop as soon as Dick sat him down in the back of the car.

He could feel Dick putting his seatbelt on for him and hear them talk about him but his head was already bobbing, too heavy to hold up.

"-he's just tired, Rach. He'll be okay."

"Are you sure? All that screaming…"

"I know but it's over now."

Gar let his head drop down, chin resting on his chest as he started to list sideways.

"Rachel, grab him before he falls out of the car. Let's go home. Dick, you drive."

Dick was exhausted and his chest and arm hurt where he'd been clawed but Kory knew him well and his hands itched with something to do with all his restless energy. It was either drive or hit something so, he slid into the driver's seat and waited until Rachel had gotten herself in the back.

Kory turned in her seat, making sure both kids had their seatbelts on before doing her own and motioning for Dick to get them on the road.

The car was quiet for a while, Rachel gently pulling Gar down to rest his head on her knee, her hands running through his hair until his breathing was deep and even, all tension gone from his small frame.

Driving helped to focus Dicks body but his mind still spun with guilt and anger and he kept his voice low enough that Kory would hear but not Rachel.

"We're never taking him back there. If we need help again, I'll get us to Bruce and Alfred, I don't care. Anywhere but there."

Kory nodded, calm as she always was. "You don't have to convince me, I agree with you."

Dick took a deep breath and let her words steady him. He didn't have to make decisions on his own or carry all the blame, she was there too.

Kory watched Dick as he drove, jaw clenched and shoulders tight. "Are you okay?"

Of course, she hadn't missed the fact that he was wearing a different shirt than the one he'd left in, or the fact that he was holding himself stiff and careful. But Dick didn't know if she meant physically or emotionally so he chose the easiest to answer.

"Gar got me with his claws a few times. It's okay, it's not that bad."

She watched him for a moment more, considering his answer but finally nodded and turned her gaze back to the road.

In a way, he had answered emotionally too, just in his body language and concise response to her question. Today had sucked but they were all okay and that's what mattered.

But she could tell he was still worried about the kids and she smiled, watching the two in the back seat.

"They're okay, Dick."

His anxious gaze flickered to the rearview mirror to see what she was smiling at.

He had been worried about having to stay up all night settling Gar down from nightmares but Rachel's fingers running through his hair had calmed him so much he was actually purring.

Dick couldn't help but smile as Rachel laughed, patting the tiger ears that sprouted on Gars head as he slept. She rubbed the soft fur, green ears flicking happily at her touch and Dick nodded, finally feeling like they might be alright.

Kory looked back to Dick, relieved to see him feeling better. "You did good, Dick. They'll be okay."

Dick nodded, watching the two kids- their two kids. Gar purring and safe as Rachel patted his hair. "Yeah, they will be."

He reached across the centre console and took Kory's hand, laughing as she rolled her eyes and clasped it back. They'd all be okay.

(AN: okay, obviously pressure points and stuff don't work that way and its inaccurate and this is all so overdramatic for a broken arm but it makes for better whump so lets let that one slip okay? Remember rule number three of whump. If you must forgo realism for the sake of whump dooo itttt.

This is my first fic for Titans but I looove the show so, if you haven't seen it yet omgggg please watch it the family relationship is so cute and the whump is amazing)


End file.
